um novo membro para akatsuki
by philippe9000
Summary: hiistoria muito boa vejam a akatsuki procurando um novo membro
1. vez de pein

Um novo membro para akatsuki

Era uma manha normal para qualquer pessoa menos pra akatsuki que estava mais fraca após a morte de sasori então pein decidiu fazer um concurso para descobrir um novo membro forte o bastante para a organização

Pein: reunião urgente (gritando La da sala)

Deidara: (sai correndo e cai da escada)

Hidan: que droga ta acontecendo aqui (sai correndo e tropeça no deidara que desmaiou)

Kakuzo : (vê todo mundo caído no chão )pein o que houve aqui comeram veneno de rato... não seria ruim se fosse assim

Tobi: socorro (sai correndo e esbarra em kakuzo e os 2 caem)

Pein: que coisa ridícula ¬¬

Konan :o que voce ta fazendo pein e o que eles estão fazendo no chao (konan começa a chutar todos que estão caídos no chao)

Todos que estavam durmindo menos tobi acordam

Todos menos tobi:o que houve pein

Pein:é o seguinte a akatsuki ficou muito fraca desde que sasori morreu então...

Deidara :maldita chiyo ò 0 ó (interrompendo pein)

Pein :a partir de agora quem falar vou amarrar e colocar fita na boca Ò:.:Ó

(pein com cara de super bravo)

Deidara :bla bla bla

Pein : Ò:.:Ó (pega deidara amarra e tampa a boca com fita adesiva ) -eu avisei

Itachi :(que acaba de chegar ) ¬¬

Pein: voltando ao assunto eu e vocês da akatsuki vomos fazer uma competição para arrumarmos um novo membro para organização cada um vai julgar um grupo e...

Kakuzo e hidan: da muito trabalho!

Pein: (amarra os dois como fez com deidara)—qem não quiser fazer vou dar um castigo apropriado exemplo pro kakuzo vou gastar todo dinheiro dele

Kakuzo:huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum(traduzindo naaaaaaaaaao)

Pein: pro deidara vou queimar todos as fotos do sasori e o kit de beleza dele

Deidara:huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum(mesmo que kakuzo)

Pein: e assim por diante começa hoje agora (abre a porta do esconderijo e não vê ninguém)

Todos menos deidara kakuzo e tobi:vc pois o endereço nos panfletos

Pein: não Ó:.:Ò

Pein: acho que vai ter que ser amanha

No dia seguinte

A campainha toca pein abre a porta e ve uma multidão doida e chama os outros

Pein cada um vai fazer uma fila e vai fazer perguntas que quiserem e ver se é apropriado pra akatuki

Pein primeiro

Pein: qual seu nome

Estranho:sou cachimba

Pein: qual seu poder especial ou poderes demonstre nesse boneco

Cachimba:(faz um monte de posição de mão e cospe uma bolha gigante que envolve o boneco e manda ele pro céu

Pein :vou por você na lista de talvez

Cachimba : :)

50 pessoas depois

Pein: nossa escolhi tantas pessoas 20 na lista de talvez

Vez do deidara


	2. vez de deidara

Vez do deidara

Deidara:qual seu nome

estranho: meu nome é cam

deidara:cam qual o seu peso

cam: eu peso 82kg por que

deidara: faz parte do teste

cam:ok (ÓoÒ com medo)

deidara:qual seu jutsu mais forte

cam :eu acerto a parte o corpo da pessoa e a quebro

deidara :entao voce é fortao vou colocar no talvez

cam:ok (ÓoÒ ainda com medo)

50 pessoas depois

deidara :escolhi 30 pessoas tambem seu jutsus eram muito fortes

Vez de kakuzo


	3. vez do kakuzo

Vez do kakuzo

Kakuzo :qual seu nome

Estranho:meu nome é shimbol

Kakuzo:shinbol vc é rico ou tem bastante dinheiro ou pelo menos ama ganhar dinheiro?

Shimba :acho que não

Kakuzo:próximo

50 pessoas depois

Kakuzo: nossa so uma pessoa so escolhi por que gostava de dinheiro

Vez de konan


	4. vez de konan

Vez de konan

Konan: qual seu nome

Estranho: meu nome é Gabriel (até que enfim um nome normal)

Konan :Gabriel deixe me medir seus músculos

Gabriel:ta (ÓoÒ mais assustado do que o cam)

Konan:bom , Gabriel qual seu jutsu mais forte

Meu jutsu eu extermino qualquer coisa não sobra nem a poeira

Konan demonstre no boneco

Gabriel: (faz posições de mâo e solta uma bolinha de chakra que acaba com o boneco)

Konan: (o¬o babando ) ta na lista

50 pessoas depois

Konan:escolhi 25 pessoas mas o Gabriel foi o melhor (lembrando e babando)

A escolha


	5. A escolha

A escolha

Pein:chegou a hora da escolha cada um escolhe uma das pessoas da sua lista e ponhan o nome ali o nome chamado vai ficar na final

Konan:Gabrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel(doidinha)(e babando)

Depois de todos escolherem o nome a campainha toca é um dos competidores que chegou atrazado

Estranho :ainda da tempo de entrar na competição?

Pein:não (e bate aporta)

O estranho La fora com super raiva e explodiu a entrada inteira

Estranho:meu nome é Philippe e eu quero participar da competição

Todos : ioi pode entrar (com medo)

Philippe: (se acalma ) obrigado

Pein :agora é hora de votar todos ponham seu votos ali

Depois que todos colocaram seu votos

Pein:e o vencedor é 

Todos :fala logoooooooo

Pein:e temos um empate entre Gabriel e Philippe pelo jeito vomos ficar com os 2 melhor para nos

Konan: uhuuuuuuuuuuuu Gabriel

Pein : ei Ò:.:Ó

Konan:se você falar mais alguma coisa eu te mato

Pein: Ó:.:Ò (pein vai pro cantinho)

Fim

Apartir de agora vou fazer fiction com esses 2 juntos meus personagens ainda estou pensando em novas fictions mas fique ligado


End file.
